


Bad company

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Ok! Il Prompt è Giusto 2016 [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Boyfriend To Death!AU, Choking, Electricity, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Torture, Victor is so much like Strade, hammer and nails, human!AU, very heavily inspired by Strade's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: My name is Logan. I recently moved to a new town in order to attend college.I haven’t made many friends yet, that’s why I’m heading to a pub alone.
It’s a nice, quiet place, called the Braying Mule. There’s soft music and it looks like a relaxing place.I order a beer and sit at a corner table. Drinking alone is not the best way to spend a night, but it’s better than sulking at home.
After a few minutes a guy wearing a flannel shirt and jeans puts another beer in front of me.
-Hey there!- he says, a cheerful smile on his face. –You look a bit down, this one’s on me.-





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge Ok! Il Prompt è Giusto by maridichallenge on LJ.

My name is Logan. I recently moved to a new town in order to attend college.

I haven’t made many friends yet, that’s why I’m heading to a pub alone.

 

It’s a nice, quiet place, called the Braying Mule. There’s soft music and it looks like a relaxing place.

I order a beer and sit at a corner table. Drinking alone is not the best way to spend a night, but it’s better than sulking at home.

 

After a few minutes a guy wearing a flannel shirt and jeans puts another beer in front of me.

 

-Hey there!- he says, a cheerful smile on his face. –You look a bit down, this one’s on me.-

 

Was it that obvious?

 

-Oh… thanks.- I answer, eyeing him.

 

He’s a huge guy, a few years older than me, with long blond hair tied back in a pony tail. He has amber eyes, a very unusual colour. He’s handsome.

 

He sits in front of me, still smiling.

 

-So, what’s your name?- he asks.

 

-Logan. You?-

 

-Name’s Victor.-

 

His cheerfulness is quite contagious, I already feel a bit better.

 

-So, what’s on your mind, buddy?- another question, he clearly wants to know me better.

 

-Well, I just started college here. It’s been very busy. I still don’t know many people, all my friends live far away.- I answer.

 

-Sounds like a drag. You haven’t seen them in a while now?-

 

-Not in a while.- I make a brief pause to think if I should add something to this answer. –I’ve been trying to meet new people.-

 

He’s looking at me in an odd way, so I try to smile.

 

-Well, that’s what coming to a pub is for, right?- his smile gets brighter.

 

I look down at my almost empty second beer. He notices it too, since he comments.

 

-You drink pretty quick!-

 

-Yeah… I better head home now, it’s getting quite late.- I reply, finishing it.

 

I don’t truly want to go home, but I have class tomorrow, I really don’t want to fall asleep during lessons again.

 

-Is it that time already?- he seems a bit disappointed at that. –Well, you have a good night, buddy!- he quickly adds, again in a cheerful tone.

 

I say goodbye and walk out of the pub, heading home. The alley is empty and quiet, so I check my phone. No calls, no messages. Nothing new.

 

-Aw, that’s so bad!- a voice says behind me.

 

I turn around and my phone gets knocked away from my hands.

 

Victor?!

 

-What are you doing?!- I ask him.

 

He grabs me by my shoulders and he bashes me against a brick wall, putting a hand on my mouth.

 

-Are you going to come quietly? Or are you gonna make me work?- he says while crushing my phone with his boot, a sick smile on his face.

 

I bite his hand. There’s no way I’ll let a psycho have his way with me!

 

He pulls his hand back, looking amused.

 

-Uh… lively!- he comments before back handing me across the face and making me fall on the ground.

 

He kicks me in the stomach, making me groan in pain.

 

He gives me no time to react, zip tying my hands and pushing me in an expensive looking car’s truck.

 

 

I must have fainted because I wake up groggy. I probably hit my head in the truck.

 

I try to move, but my hands are tied to a pole behind my back.

I look around, trying to understand where I am.

 

It looks like a basement or something. I can see no doors nor windows, just a set of stairs behind me. There are a lot of working tools on some tables, a small fridge in a corner.

It smells dusty and… coppery. There’s even a faint motor oil smell.

 

I hear heavy footsteps come down the stairs and Victor walks in front of me.

 

-You’re finally awake! How’re feeling, Logan?- he cheerfully asks, as if we still were in the pub.

 

I refuse to answer, glaring at him. If he thinks I’ll play his games he’s very wrong.

 

His smile falters and he kicks me in the stomach, making me groan.

 

-We were having a nice chat at the pub, I just wanted to go on.-

 

I remain silent, glaring at him again.

 

-You’re stubborn, eh? But I know how to make you talk.- he says threateningly.

 

He pulls out of his belt an hunting knife, flashing it in front of my face.

 

-Have you ever screamed for someone?- he cheerfully asks, stabbing my arm.

 

I can’t help but hiss in pain. Still, I won’t give him the satisfaction to hear me scream.

 

He twists his knife inside my wound.

 

I can feel its tip scratching my bone. I somehow manage not to scream, letting out only a chocked groan, but I can’t stop tears from rolling down my cheeks. Fuck, it hurts so bad!

 

He pulls out the knife, forcing me to raise my head to look into my eyes. He looks upset for a moment, but then he grins.

 

-You don’t want to open your mouth, eh? I’ll make you.- he threatens.

 

I don’t have the time to think about what he plans, he just pushes the tip of his knife against my mouth. I’m forced to open it a bit in order not to get cut.

 

He twists the knife so that I must open wide, a satisfied smirk on his face.

 

-See? It’s not that hard.- he mocks me.

 

I so want to punch him on that fucking face, his cheerful smile is getting on my nerves by now. I want to erase it, but I can’t. I can only glare at him.

 

He looks pleased by my reaction. He’s breathing more heavily and he licks his lips.

I hear a metallic sound and I look down: he’s unbuckling his belt.

 

I open my eyes wide. What the hell is he gonna do?!

 

He gets his dick out and he puts it near my face.

 

-Now, be a good boy and suck it.- he says before pushing it inside my mouth, twisting his knife so that it’s flat again against my teeth.

 

My first instinct is to bite hard, but the pricking sensation of the blade against the inside of my cheek makes me restrain myself.

 

He thrusts slowly inside of my mouth, probably testing me, but as soon as he’s sure I won’t bite him he starts pushing himself deeper.

 

I want to pull back, but when I try he grabs my hair to keep me still. I shut my eyes, trying to focus on my breath in order to fight the urge to puke as he thrusts inside my throat, getting hard.

I moan uncomfortably, but he only seems to like it.

 

He groans in pleasure, thrusting faster as he gets closer to his orgasm. He even pulls his knife out in order not to risk cutting himself, scratching my cheek instead.

 

I almost choke on his cum, coughing it out as soon as he gets out of my mouth.

 

He puts his dick back in his pants and he pulls my hair again to force me to watch him.

 

I glare at him, growling angrily. I can taste a little blood from the corner of my lips were the knife had cut it, mixed with his cum. My face is probably a mess of tears, cum and blood, I feel all sticky especially around my mouth.

 

-Ah!- he exclaims, cheerful as always. –Oh, I almost forgot! Do you want something to eat?- he asks, as if he didn’t just fuck my throat.

 

-Go fuck yourself!- is my answer, obviously.

 

-No? Well, I’m eager to start too.-

 

Is he ignoring my answers or what?

I don’t even wanna know what’s on his mind, nothing good for sure.

 

In fact he gets his knife back out and he leans over me, tearing my clothes apart.

 

-What?! Wait!- I try to struggle, uselessly.

 

I’m soon left with only my boxers on. The floor is cold and it sends a shiver up my spine.

Victor is staring at my naked body and I can’t help but blush a bit.

 

He crouches in front of me, his bloody knife still in his hand.

 

I keep glaring and growling at him, trying to move away from him. It’s quite difficult since I’m tied to a fucking pole.

 

He grabs my leg and I kick him hard, hitting his arm.

 

-Ow! That’ll leave a bruise.- he sounds way too happy of that.

 

His grin is disturbing as he blocks my legs by pressing them on the floor with his own.

He puts his knife on my leg and slashes it.

 

I grit my teeth, trying my best to keep my voice down. I manage to let out a hiss only.

 

He looks straight into my eyes before cutting my other thigh, deeper.

 

This time my growl of pain turns into a scream that I can’t hold back.

 

He looks satisfied by that. He eyes my cut legs with sick interest, smearing the blood on my thighs. He’s slightly panting.

 

-Oh no, look how much you’re bleeding…- he comments, not sorry at all for my situation.

 

He cleans his knife on his pants before putting it back in its sheath on his belt.

 

I glare at him as he smiles cheerfully again. I hate that smile, it deceived me pretty well back at the pub, but I’m not falling for it anymore.

 

-You’re not gonna last like that, do you want me to stitch you up?- he offers, as if I would accept.

 

-Go fuck yourself! Don’t you dare touch me anymore!- I growl at him.

 

I don’t care if I bleed, I won’t let him touch me again. He’s a fucking psycho, I want nothing to do with him.

 

-Well, Logan, you see… sometimes things we don’t like will happen anyway.- he explains, pushing one of his fingers inside my deepest wound.

 

I hiss in pain, trembling. I can feel more tears roll down my cheeks, but I won’t give in.

 

He spreads my wound and I can’t help but scream. I feel dizzy, I never felt so much pain in my entire life. But I won’t ask him for help. My head falls on my chest, suddenly too heavy to stay up straight.

 

-Oh… you’re tough, aren’t you?- he cheerfully comments, as he stops poking my flesh.

 

He gets up, and I can see from the corner of my eye that he gets a small emergency kit from a counter. He crouches in front of me and pulls out a thread and a curved needle.

 

-This is gonna hurt.- he happily warns me before pushing the needle in my flesh.

 

I moan in pain, gritting my teeth.

 

He’s humming while stitching me skilfully, he’s clearly used to do it.

 

I sigh in relief when he tugs the last thread and puts away the needle.

 

-Oh, I almost forgot!- he says, waiting for me to lift my head enough to see the bottle in his hand. –Alcohol!-

 

He pours it sloppily on my fresh wounds, making me hiss in pain.

 

-Do you feel better now?- he asks, but I won’t answer him.

 

I don’t think I can talk without my voice breaking up right now, but he doesn’t seem to care.

 

He pats my cheek.

 

-Well, rest a bit now, Logan.- he says before walking away.

 

-Wait! Victor, you can’t leave me…- I try to stop him, but the slamming of the door makes me flinch. -…here like this.-

 

He did leave me here like this.

 

I’m so tired, I almost don’t realise I’m falling asleep in this awful place.

 

 

I suddenly wake up, covered in cold sweat, shivering.

 

I’m still in this hellhole.

 

I tug at the ropes that keep my wrists tied, frustrated.

 

They seem loose!

 

I tug again, harder.

 

My wrists slid through the ropes! My hands are free!

 

I massage my sore skin, looking around. There must be something I can do to get free…

 

Simply walking out is not an option. Even if the door wasn’t locked he surely would notice. And I don’t even know what to expect out there. A house? Fields? I don’t even know where I am. And with my wounded legs I don’t have many chances of outrun him.

 

I should try to survive. I look at the fridge in the corner. Well, there’s probably something edible in there.

 

I get up with a groan, my thighs sending bouts of pain to my brain. Nonetheless I limp to the fridge and open it.

 

The light is blinding and I can’t help but moan in annoyance.

Soon my eyes get used to it and I can see what’s inside.

 

Holy… are those… organs?! Hearts?!

 

I have to look away and to take deep breaths in order not to puke despite my empty stomach.

 

When I’m back in control of myself I look again, trying to ignore the containers full of organs.

There’s a pack of beer. And something that looks like a cooked steak in a plastic bag. At least I hope it’s a steak.

 

The beer is surely safe. I take one and open it, drinking.

God, I was thirsty. It’s a shitty beer, but at least it’s drinkable.

 

Now, the steak… I hadn’t eaten anything since… lunch? My stomach is growling. And I need strength to fight that psycho bastard.

 

I brace myself and open the bag. I take the steak. Well… it looks like one and smells like one…

I shove it into my mouth, eating as fast as I can. It tastes likes steak, I’m pretty sure it’s a steak.

 

Now, I should check for weapons… but I hear noises upstairs and I rush to the pole, sliding my wrists back into the loose ropes. I can’t be caught wandering around, who knows what that crazy bastard would do?

 

I try to stay focused on the noise so that if it goes away I’ll be able to look for weapons, but I’m so tired that I fall asleep again.

 

 

Someone kicks my leg and I wake up.

 

I raise my head, blinking a few times to focus.

 

It’s Victor.

 

I glare at him, but he seems to like it.

 

-Good morning sunshine.- he mockingly says to me. –Don’t you look chipper after a good night sleep?-

 

I keep my mouth shut. He doesn’t like it and I want to piss him off.

 

-Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?- he asks, waving some sort of energy bar in front of me.

 

I stare at it, licking my lips. I need my energy to fight him and survive, I can’t let my pride decide on this. I look away from him.

 

-Yes… please.- I bitterly answer, biting my lips.

 

-Oh, how polite!- he mocks me, leaning towards me.

 

I squirm backwards, but the pole behind me prevents me from moving away from that bastard.

 

He wraps his arms around me and at first I think it’s some sort of hug, but he’s only untying my wrists.

 

I massage my sore skin as he leans back against a counter and throws the energy bar at me.

 

He stares and keeps silent, but he’s swapping his knife between his hands, always smiling.

 

I get the message: I eat as fast as I can.

 

When I’m done he takes the wrapper and tosses it to a side on the already dirty floor. He leans towards me again and he quickly ties my wrist back to the pole.

 

I pull at them, glaring and growling at him.

 

-Ah! You’re still so lively!- he comments, amused.

 

-Don’t fuck with me!- I scream at him. I’m furious.

 

He chuckles.

 

-Aw, don’t be so uptight. We’re sharing something very personal here. This kind of experience it’s the fastest way to know each other, you know? It’s the adrenaline. You’re excited. _I’m_ excited.- he explains in a lustful tone.

 

-Go fuck yourself! You’re crazy!- I growl at him. I want nothing to _share_ with him!

 

-How cute. I know how you’re feeling.- he makes a pause in order to gain my full attention, leaning back against the counter. –You’re tied up on the floor of some guy’s basement and who know what I’ll do to you next?- he chuckles. –Helpless.- he strains the last word.

 

I grit my teeth. He’s right, I’m helpless. But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna give up and let him do whatever he wants to me!

 

-I know how to make you feel better.- he says in a cheerful tone. I don’t trust it. –I’ll give you some control.-

 

He walks away, taking something from a table and hiding it behind his back before coming back in front of me.

 

-I’ll make you choose what happens next. It’s all up to you.- he explains. –So… What will you choose?-

 

He raises his arms. He’s holding a hammer in one hand and a drill in the other.

 

That’s my choice?! Fuck him, there’s no fucking way I’m playing his stupid games!

 

-Fuck you! Let me go!- is my answer to his question.

 

For a moment he stops smiling. He looks quite angry.

 

-You don’t want to choose?-

 

He puts a foot on my leg, squashing it against the ground.

 

I scream as my wound starts bleeding again.

 

He smiles again, pressing my leg for some more seconds before letting it go.

 

I tremble, trying to prevent sobs from coming out of my throat. I can’t stop the tears, though.

 

-You won’t take the burden of choice? I think some people aren’t meant to stand it.- he sourly says. –Well, I’ll choose for you!- he concludes, back to his annoying cheerful tone.

 

He looks at both tools, then he puts down the drill.

 

-I’ll think the hammer will be good for you.-

 

I squirm backwards again when he comes nearer, making some nails fall on the floor besides me.

 

He grabs my legs, blocking them in order not to let me kick him again. He looks into my eyes, grinning in amusement.

 

I’m breathing heavily, trying to keep panic under control and not lose my mind. I don’t know if I’m still glaring at him. I hope so, I don’t want to give him the satisfaction to break me.

 

He puts a nail on my knee and I look at it. I have to brace myself for what’s coming.

 

He smashes down the hammer and the nail forces itself between my bones.

 

I can’t help but groan loudly. I barely kept my voice down, it hurts so fucking much! I couldn’t imagine how much.

 

-Still so stubborn, eh?- he chuckles, positioning another nail near the first one and hammering it inside my knee.

 

I scream, tears rolling down my cheeks.

 

-Oh look, there’s a screw here.- he happily says. –This is gonna be hard to get inside.- he grins evilly.

 

-No, wai…- I can’t even finish my sentence before he starts pounding it. I scream.

 

I can feel the screw tearing my flesh and breaking my bone at every hit of the hammer. I scream and I cry, this is too much to bear to control my reactions.

 

As I sob I can hear him breathing heavily. Behind the veil of my tears I can see his fucking cheerful smile.

 

He slides a finger near my wounds, spreading blood on my skin.

 

I whimper and I’m surprised to hear that it’s not only because of the pain. That gentle touch, so different from everything else he’s done to me, must have triggered some strange reaction in me.

 

-What was that?- he asks excitedly, forcing me to look into his eyes. –Interesting!- he grins happily while spreading blood on my chest, caressing me from under my neck to my belly and even more down. –Do you like this?-

 

I gather enough strength to spit at him. Even if I found that pleasurable I would _never_ tell _him_.

 

His smile doesn’t even falter and he doesn’t clean himself.

 

-You’re incredibly tough and sour, I like it.- he says in a tone that makes me shiver. –Let’s see if you taste sour too.-

 

He takes his knife from his belt and looks at my legs. He grabs one and saws at my calf, humming cheerfully.

 

I scream in pain, crying. It seems an infinity till he stops, a chunk of my flesh in his hand.

 

He makes sure I’m looking at him before chewing on it.

 

Blood leaves my face at that sight. I feel like I’m gonna puke that energy bar. He’s… he’s eating me…

Suddenly I’m hit by a realization: that steak… was human…

I can’t help but looking away and breath heavily, trying to control the urge to puke and the panic that’s flooding me.

 

He chuckles and I can see from the corner of my eye that he’s licking my blood off his fingers.

 

-You really are sour.- he jokes, eyeing my bleeding calf. –Uh, it’s better that I fix that or you’ll bleed out.- he sounds even more cheerful than before.

 

I don’t have any more strength to fight him. I simply can’t do it, I have no chances of survival.

 

He comes back with an blowtorch.

 

I whimper, trying to pull my wounded leg away from him, but he grabs my ankle.

 

He pulls the trigger a few times, looking lovingly at the flame, then he burns my wound.

 

I scream at the top of my lungs, feeling my head spinning and my sight going white, but he stops before I can faint. I really regret it.

 

He pats my cheek, forcing me to come back to my senses.

 

-Hey, what happened to your stubbornness? Are you already giving up, Logan?- he asks in a false worried tone.

 

-Go fuck… yourself…- I manage to answer, glaring at him. At least I hope I’m glaring, I feel so weak… drained of my forces.

 

He chuckles.

 

-I know exactly what’ll brighten you up.- he says as he walks away.

 

I blink multiple times and the white goes completely away from my sight. I take heavy breaths, resting my head against the pole and trying to ignore the pain.

I will _not_ give up. I won’t give him this satisfaction. I’m not gonna break. It’s hard and painful, but I’ll stand it and _don’t. Give. Up._

 

These few moments alone are enough for me to gather some more strength. It’s not much, but I hope it’ll be enough to survive some more hours.

 

He comes back with a device that looks like…

 

-Is that a car battery?!- I worriedly ask.

 

-Oh, you’re back to yourself!- he chuckles amused. –No, it’s not a car battery.-

 

I don’t have the time to sigh in relief before he adds more.

 

-It wouldn’t be powerful enough. This is custom made.-

 

He kneels near me, preparing the cables.

 

-No no no no no, stay away from me!- I whimper, trying to crawl away, panicking.

 

-Don’t be shy, it’ll send you… a spark of energy.- he laughs, connecting the cables to the nails sticking out of my leg.

 

He turns the knob and I scream. It’s so fucking painful! I can feel the electricity run from the nails up to my muscles!

 

-Victor, stop!- I manage to say, but he only turns up the power.

 

I arch, every muscle of my body is painfully contracting. I can barely scream, my throat is sore for too much of it and my lungs can’t get air inside.

 

Again, as I felt I was about to faint he stops.

 

I pant and sob, crying all the tears I have. When will he stop torturing me like this?

 

-Wow, you’re still alive! You really are tough!- he comments in awe.

 

He forces me to look at him by raising my chin, smiling.

 

I can feel my head still spinning, but that fucking smile… I can’t stand it anymore.

 

-Fuck you and your smile!- I manage to say between pants, sniffling.

 

-Ah…- a strange light is burning in his eyes.

 

He starts breathing more heavily, licking his lips and eyeing me.

 

When he looks back into my eyes I finally recognize that light: lust.

 

He unties my wrists and pushes me on the ground on my back.

 

I whimper in pain, trying to crawl away from him.

 

He grabs my ankles and pulls me back, tearing my boxers off me.

 

I try to crawl away again while he’s unbuckling his belt and lowering his pants, but I’m too slow.

 

He pulls me back near him, opening my legs forcefully. He forces himself inside me and I scream in pain.

 

I try to push him away, but he’s just too strong and I’m too weak.

 

He thrusts hard inside me, I can feel his hips connecting with my ass every time.

 

I moan and sob and scream in pain, struggling uselessly under him.

 

He moves a hand on my neck, half-closing my throat.

 

It’s getting hard to breath, his thrusts getting faster and harder every time as he moans in pleasure.

 

I try to punch his chest and kick his legs, but I gain nothing but exciting him more.

 

He gets his other hand on my neck, pushing hard, strangling me.

 

I gasp for air, clawing his arms to try to make him let go, uselessly.

 

I squirm under him, feeling him thrust and thrust inside me while my sight goes black and my head gets heavier and heavier.

 

I don’t want to die! Not in this situation! Not like _this_!

 

I don’t want… I have lots to do! I still haven’t… I can’t see… I can’t see anymore…

 

I need air… I don’t want to die… I don’t want…

 

I can’t… think… I can’t… I do… n’t wan… t…


End file.
